


断崖

by Hearmeroar (godputasmileuponyourface)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godputasmileuponyourface/pseuds/Hearmeroar
Summary: 弥赛菈企图握紧生活的舵盘。
Relationships: Myrcella Baratheon & Cersei Lannister, Myrcella Baratheon/Trystane Martell





	断崖

不知道从什么时候开始弥赛菈开始抗拒母亲安排司机开车送她到学校，应该在小乔出事之前。那也许是因为她不想被同学投来一种难以名状的目光：羡慕，惊惧，讨好或别的什么。那让她觉得特殊，让她觉得自己软弱娇气，让她觉得不舒服（“天哪她坐的是玛莎拉蒂，她是个该死的傲慢的兰尼斯特吗”）。小乔不满的是不能够自己开车，不过他总能让妈妈松口。而当小乔出车祸时，一切也都随之烟消云散了。

她终于逃离大学，并私下暗暗认为这是自己逃离家庭的第一步。也许这不能怪她，家里的气氛实在太他妈奇怪了。人人都在暗自较劲儿，最奇怪的是，詹姆舅舅和母亲瑟曦没完没了地争吵，短暂和好，紧接着又开始冷暴力，几乎忽视了她的存在。她迷上了旅行，每隔几个月到其他国家走一趟，没有什么特别要看的，也没有什么特别的目的。她体验不同国家的日影，轻云，夜间街道奇妙的芳香，深蓝的天空与清浅的湖水;体验冷厉的风把她明媚的脸颊切割，高耸的雪山反射着耀眼白光，清灰色的岩块裸露出来;她体验灼热的阳光，海滩上湿润金黄的沙砾，孩子们的欢声笑语，烤热的火腿晶莹明红，肆无忌惮地喷射香气。

她就是在西班牙遇见崔斯丹的。

她在酒吧喝东西，他走过来，黑色卷发，橄榄色皮肤，迷人的大大的微笑。要小心。弥塞菈对自己说，不过是另一个等着上你的男人。她没记错的话，妈妈曾经这么告诫过她。

“一个人喝酒?”

“嗯。”真是俗气的搭讪。她不想多说话，随即又觉得这样会不会太没礼貌了，“我喝的几乎只是软饮料。”

“这可有意思了。你没到法定年龄?”

“我看起来有那么年轻吗？”她谨慎地答道。对方敲着桌子要了一杯午后之死（弥赛菈盯着他的手，没理由地觉得苦艾酒混香槟并不适合他），浅象牙色的酒汁，杯子里冰块清脆的声音，吧台木屑辛辣的气味。是啊，他虽然也挺年轻的，但看起来完全能够掌控局势，这令她泄气。

“你看起来很漂亮，但是似乎不想被打扰。我打扰到你了吗？很抱歉，一个有这么典型兰尼斯特相貌的女孩儿是几乎不可能——”  
“我的相貌没什么值得谈论的，”她气势汹汹地说，“我不想被人觉得很特殊，而且我只是半个兰尼斯特。就这样。”

他讶异地看着弥赛菈：“真的?可是我认为你说话很有兰尼斯特们的风格。因为你平时也这么有攻击性吗?”

弥赛菈的咬肌绷紧又放松（不要太紧张，要友善怎么样），“好吧，我们别再谈什么典型特征了。抱歉。我只是心情不太好。”

他露齿一笑，还挺迷人的。“崔斯丹，”他伸出手，“马泰尔。”

“弥赛菈……”她回触他的手，非常迅速;她迟疑了一下，“兰尼斯特。”

-

她挺想知道母亲的看法，那也就意味着，想知道当自己欺骗了另一个成年男子自己的真实姓氏，还和他过了两个晚上之后瑟曦的看法。此前她从来没有做过这么疯狂的事情，这使得她晕晕乎乎的。第一个晚上的一些小细节她倒是记得，比如姜汁汽水撞威士忌的味道，比如窸窣作响的衣物和糟糕的床褥，比如令她极其熟悉的La Fille de Berlin张牙舞爪的宣告，味道松松垮垮（用这床的前一个女人可能喷了太多，俗气无减），这使得那张床嗅起来像一块不算太糟糕的鲜花馅饼。父亲可能会对她与陌生人过夜不以为然，而母亲一定会尖叫起来的。她肯定会为此和所有人争论不休（当然除了她的孪生弟弟），并且态度独断专行。

随便她，她不想请求她的原谅，特别是在母亲在她八岁时就把她送到全日制学校后（现在那学校修女般的教育仍在她脑子里留有一块影子呢）。这构成了她们之间的断崖，令她们都挺不舒服的。但即使是这样，她也不想让瑟曦生气：这不是弥赛菈想要的，也不符合她的本性。

崔斯丹看起来越来越认真了。他似乎真的喜欢上了弥赛菈;他谈到长久关系，爱情，责任，婚姻以及家庭，而不是像通常一夜情一走了之。他的琥珀色瞳仁闪耀着孩子般的光彩，他温温柔柔地把她垂下的金发别到耳后，“虽然你是个兰尼斯特，”他说，“我还是很喜欢你。”

他说这话的语气仿佛兰尼斯特是一场瘟疫。这令她不舒服。如此倒也正中她下怀，她知道蛇与狮子一向不和，不然也不会把姓氏作为撇清关系的铠甲。

“那敢情好，”她生硬地回答，“反正也没可能，长久关系或者别的什么，太早太轻率了。而且我是个兰尼斯特。”

“我们可以恋爱，那代表长久关系，最终还是有可能结婚，你知道吧。”

“不会有结果的。我是一个喜欢旅行的人，也许不喜欢安定。”

“我带你参观西班牙怎么样？”短暂沉默后他起身，仿佛把她的话抛给了空气，抛到她刻意设置的断崖的深渊处，全不在乎。

在粗糙地参观过过狮子中庭，塞维利亚大教堂诸如此类之后，弥赛菈发现自己还是对圣米格尔市场更为钟情。那里的夜晚喧嚣，光怪陆离，小摊贩，扒手，街头艺人，烤热的食物，五颜六色的酒水——这些东西淹没了她，让她很开心，让她欢笑。她觉得自己置身于自由轻松的幻想乡里，到处都是美好的东西。她拉着崔斯丹的手从这头跑到那头，就好像他们已经这么做过上千次了。她提问题时几乎是喊出来的，丝毫没有淑女风范地挤过人群。崔斯丹和她一起欢笑，完全不扫兴。她买了很多看上去很有些年代的纪念品和一些真空包装的食物。托曼会爱上它们。

“你喜欢这里?”崔斯丹问。

“喜欢?”弥赛菈的碧眼闪闪发光，“我简直热爱这里。”

这次没有酒水的铺垫，好像一切都自然而然。他一只手托住她的脑袋，她伸臂环住他的脖子，口腔中的空气被慢慢消耗干净，她的唇膏蹭得到处都是。她突然想到母亲有没有过这么深深的吻，贴近身心无法抗拒的爱恋，虽然构筑断崖，却也不由自主踏进深渊。也许在她的少女时期也有过这么一段罗曼蒂克史，也许，但母亲是个真正的兰尼斯特，有着与生俱来的骄傲，因此她无法想象她的少女时期，更无法想象有谁能打碎她的桎梏。也许父亲试过，但他没有。

“我们回去。”他在她耳边气喘吁吁，声音嘶哑。她欣然同意。他的指尖顺着她优美的脊椎骨一路向下。

-

“弥赛菈。”

她终于下定决心接起电话，本以为会听到瑟曦控诉的怒吼，却意外地听到了詹姆的声音，冷静亲切，温和有力。

“舅舅?”

“你已经一周没回家了，也没有给你母亲发任何信息。她很担心你。”

“她这么说的吗？”弥赛菈看向崔斯丹;后者正熟睡着，窗口的阴影打在他身上，随云卷云舒改变着位置。头顶的风扇吱吱呀呀地旋转，灰尘缓慢地升起，磨损的深色地毯上有酒的红色污渍。深红。她思考着。

“她不会说出来，但是她每一天都在承受着痛苦，自从小乔死后。她很需要你，弥赛菈，你不可能就这么一走了之——”

“我从来没有这么想过。”她的太阳穴发疼，“也没有这么做过。如果有，那一切也都不是我的错。”

“所以你就把责任都推给你妈妈了，是吗?”詹姆的声音里那一丝丝的讽刺，让她想起母亲，也蓦然勾起了她的无名火。

“这完全就是曲解!我想说的是，即使我有离开过她，没有尽我做女儿的义务，那么也不是我想要的，没有谁会愿意在最需要双亲陪伴的时候被塞到寄宿学校去，你懂我的意思，谢了。”

电话那头沉默着，是有哪个词把他噎住了吗?弥赛菈觉得有点愧疚。  
“你完全错了……你妈妈很爱你，”他叹气，“深爱到了我嫉妒的程度。当时只是为你好，不过无所谓了，你不会知道。有些东西事后再怎么说也弥补不回来了。”

“的确。”她强行压住越来越深的负罪感。

“你很像你母亲。”

“不。”她回答。她知道詹姆能够明白她的意思。

“是的。你太甜美了。不像她。不过你早该明白，那就是最真实的瑟曦。”电话那头停顿了一下，“我不会强求你，但是……一有时间就立刻回来吧。你是她的女儿。”

“她需要你。”

-

对于崔斯丹来说，她的离开也许会显得有点不负责任，她留了张字条给他，说明一切都结束了——不过说白了，他们也没有什么长远的承诺，这次短暂的交往更没有带来任何恶果。这样就可以了。

虽然她努力不去回想过去一周发生的一切。

今天中午天气状态恶劣，让人烦躁，弥赛菈过安检，等待登机。机场大厅里有一股子混合的烟味，令她印象深刻。她小睡然后及时醒来，坐的是普通舱，头痛欲裂。她思考见到母亲时应该说什么，打好腹稿，但她的神思总是游走到西班牙。崔斯丹会让这件事就这么过去，还是去寻找她呢?她不记得自己给他留过什么联系方式，也不觉得自己有什么必要被他找。他说的都是让女孩上钩的漂亮话罢了，什么长久关系，都是骗人的。

她平心静气地自我安慰。

飞机里有一种令人不安的气氛，也许是空乘人员走动得太频繁了。机舱里剧烈抖动了一下，其他人自然而应景地发出小小的尖叫。机长用一种老于世故的声音安抚着乘客。现在遇到一点小问题，很快就会解决，不要惊慌。

午后之死。弥赛菈想起她和崔斯丹第一次见面他喝的酒，现在想起来这个让她觉得有点不吉利。她心脏狂跳，隐隐约约觉得他们似乎正在高速坠落。事实上是她什么都感觉不到。

她可能必须这样，如果不闭目塞听，她会发现自己喜欢上了崔斯丹，而不是做一个萍水相逢的游戏。但是现在怎么样她根本无所谓，因为她没有目的，她希望结束这种状态。

……而它终于来了，就好像她从出生起就一直在等待此刻。机舱开始剧烈地颤抖，窗口外冷硬的地面飞速靠近，大雨开始拍打窗口，她透过雾气看到了黛色的山脉。

不。不。不。不要。我还有事情没做完。

飞机极速下坠了七分钟。伴随机舱里声声紧缩的尖叫，飞机终于绝望地拉升，在树林和山脉上方盘旋。弥赛菈发现自己也在尖叫，他们向北方飞去，没有确切方位，只是盘旋。弥塞菈可以听见冲刷的雨声，这也意味着他们此时飞得实在太低。她抓紧座位，瞳孔微微扩大。

飞机又开始下坠，这次是毁灭性的。机舱侧面，弥赛菈可以看到一块巨大的断崖，无法跨越，越来越大。弥赛菈绝望地想起自己还没有和母亲说抱歉，还没有向托曼交代一些事情，也没有向詹姆表示感谢，谢谢他一直以来的关心与照顾。最致命的是，她发现自己没有好好和崔斯丹告别，连句再见也没有说。

对不起。

在弥赛菈看到机舱前部慢动作般扩散的橘色焰团之前，这是她唯一的念头。


End file.
